


Saturday At a Cafe

by SourCherryBaz61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Baz Pitch - Freeform, Bisexual Simon Snow, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Original Character(s), Simon is a musician, Simon sings!, SnowBaz, Song: Gorgeous (Taylor Swift), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, carry on, carry on rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBaz61/pseuds/SourCherryBaz61
Summary: Baz goes into a coffee shop on a Saturday to escape the cold where he finds Simon, a musician who sings a song for him.





	Saturday At a Cafe

It's extremely cold today and I'm honestly the only one out in the streets. I know that if I stay for an extra minute out in this weather I could freeze my bollocks off. 

I walked out of my flat this morning thinking I could find Christmas gifts for my siblings but nothing seemed good enough for them and now someone might as well just give them me as a gift since I'm pretty much an ice sculpture at this point.

I keep walking, hoping to find some place that would just let me warm up and soon enough I see this well lit up coffee shop and it practically screams cozy. 

I basically bust in making the bells ring out very loudly. And a few heads turn around abruptly, one of which has a tuft of bronze curls.

I don't know why I notice him first out of everyone there. Maybe it's because the lights in the coffee shop look like they were made for him. They light _him _up. His hair was shining and his skin, so golden against it. He had a smile, no, a grin on his face when he turned around. It looks like he was having a conversation with the lady at the counter before I came in.__

____

____

I felt myself looking away. It was too much to take in. I don't know why that was either. I am never nervous. 

But then I remember that I can't exactly stand there at the door, I have to go up to the counter and order something.  
So I slowly make my way, trying to channel the real Baz, the one that would have the courage to go up to the boy and snog him senseless without even asking for his name. Obviously, I wouldn't do that. That's a complete tosser move. Still. 

"Hello! What can I get ya?" The lady gives me a smile that looks genuine and not something that she had to do because its a job requirement. 

I can feel the golden boys eyes on me and I look at him for a second before answering, "Could I get a hot chocolate?" 

"Of course, of course and who's it for?" 

"Baz" 

"Baz..." The golden boy whispers without taking his eyes off me. 

"Okay Baz, hot chocolate coming up!" 

"With extra marshmallows please." I say and the golden boy is now grinning. At me. 

"Sure Hun" 

I turn around and go sit at the far back corner. I look at the boy again but he is looking at his cup of coffee, tapping on the counter. 

Why couldn't I just ask his name? Why couldn't I just start up a conversation with him? This weather is really messing up my game.

"Simon! It's time for you! Go on! And Baz! Hot choco for you!" 

Simon it is then..

I go back up to the counter to take my mug.  
I look at Simon. He looks back at me and gives me smile before tugging a guitar pack onto his shoulders. 

I give him a lopsided smile.  
Apparently I look attractive when I do that. 

Simon grins again. And it's beautiful. 

He runs up to the stage. And brings a chair in to the centre of it and taps the microphone. 

"Hey guys, I am Simon." He says unpacking the guitar from the pack and a man at the front, whistles.  
"Some of you are regulars, hey Bob! How ya doing?" He winks.  
"And some of you are .. not" he smirks looking at me.  
"Anyway, If you know me, you might know that I play here every Saturday because Ebb's awesome! Shout out to Ebb!" Some people applaud. "And you might also know that I don't play a lot of Taylor Swift" he chuckles. "But I kind of have to make an exception today in the second case because the song that I'm about to sing is perfect for this person I saw today." 

Wait, it can't be me? Can it? 

Simon starts strumming his guitar.

_You should take it as a compliment that I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk. ___

____

He doesn't look out at the crowd at all. He is just focusing on his guitar and it's beautiful. I didn't think an acoustic version of this song could be this good.

_You're so gorgeous, I can't say anything to your face.. 'cause look at your face_

____

____

And then he does look up.

At me. 

He smiles and continues to sing.

_And I'm so furious, at you for making me feel this way, but what can I say? You're gorgeous ___

____

____

He grins. And I can't help but grin either.  
This is so fucking sappy and I stay there, staring at him, grinning, and him at me. 

Soon, he is done with the song and he says that he is gonna take the 'smallest of breaks' before jumping off the stage and walking over to me.

"May I?" He asks pointing to the chair opposite to me.

"Please." I lean back on my chair.

"So I'm Simon, Simon Snow."

"Baz Pitch." 

"Yes, yeah.. so Baz."

"Yes, Simon?" I smirk. He looks extremely cute right now.

"umm .. That was a song.. that I sang." 

"A pretty good one." 

"For you." 

"I gathered." 

"Oookay..." He chuckles again, shaking his head.

That makes me laugh. He looks at me with a nervous smile. I place my hand on top of his that's on the table.  
"I loved it, Simon."

He looks down at our hands and turns his palm over to hold my hand. 

"Would you like to go out, Snow? With me?" 

"Oh thank God, yes please." he says kissing the back of my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know the beginning of Gorgeous doesn't actually go with the setting at all but the chorus does and I would like to think that that's what would go through Simon's mind if he saw Baz, because he is fucking gorgeous, am I right? 😂


End file.
